Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 159
Trial by Stone ('A Taken Soul '''in the Japanese version) is the 159th episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Bitter Return The conclusion to Yami Yugi's Duel against Rafael has a heavy price: Yami Yugi is crushed by its outcome, as his actions and recklessness (i.e. playing "The Seal of Orichalcos") have resulted into the loss of Yugi's soul. Rebecca cries in sorrow. Joey tells Yami Yugi to get back to his senses and focus. He even tosses him to the ground, attempting to snap him out of it. The Nature of Dartz Professor Hawkins speaks of what he'd decoded so far of the underwater ruins: he speculates that Paradius may be descendants of the "legendary paradise": Atlantis. He's convinced that it isn't a legend: the undersea ruins were the ruins of Atlantis. The texts he'd decoded spoke about a King who'd, along with a "Monster", destroyed the whole city. Joey guesses that the information contained in those Chronicles had to be important, given how Paradius is trying to make sure no-one can decode it. The Professor suggests going to see the fragments being exhibited in a Florida museum. Joey thinks of how to arrange for them to get to Florida. Switching Sides Meanwhile, Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood catch up to Rafael and jump to his helicopter. Alister flies them to a corporate building property of Doma, where Weevil and Rex are eager to join Dartz's in order to gain power and not being losers for the rest of their lives. Rafael reports the success of his assignment, but Valon and Dartz correct him: he did defeat Yami Yugi, but the seized soul was that of Yugi. Rafael, shocked, states that he was Dueling Yami Yugi, so he should have captured his soul when he lost. Dartz explains to Rafael about Yugi's split personality case, which Weevil and Rex are confused about. Rafael apologizes and requests to Dartz to be given another chance at getting the Yami Yugi's soul. Curiously enough, today Dartz is dressed like a businessman, most likely to camouflage his identity from other people working in this corporate building. Rafael requests one more opportunity, and both Rex and Weevil plead to Dartz to let them join. Dartz hands them 2 blank "The Seal of Orichalcos" Cards out two Orichalcos Stones for Rex and Weevil to get: they reach out for them and barely pass the test, thereby obtaining 1 "The Seal of Orichalcos" Card each. Rafael guides them into a big card room and given access to an almost limitless supply of Cards (except the God Cards and the Legendary Dragons), in order to improve their Decks. Weevil complains upon the announcement but Alister tells them to use they're own cards if unhappy with that. They then let greed move them and prepare their new Decks. Dartz tells them that they have the task of defeating the Pharaoh and Joseph. Kaiba's Anger In the meantime, Seto Kaiba is irritated by the fact that no further information can be found regarding Doma. Mokuba Kaiba asks of him if he plans on facing Alister again. He feels guilty because of the incident in which Alister's brother was killed. Seto replies that unless they're defeated, their dreams won't come to happen. The phone rings, irritating Kaiba. An operator reports Joey is contacting them. Joey quickly tells Kaiba that they have clues about Doma and need to get to Florida. He unconsciously blabbers about Yugi losing his last duel, making everyone look annoyed and Yami Yugi look away. Kaiba only focuses on Yugi's loss to Rafael and shouts YUGI LOST going to the point of calling Yami Yugi a 'disgrace to the game of Duel Monsters'. He slams the phone on its place and then makes a smug smile. Given Kaiba's refusal, Rebecca suggests to Yami Yugi and everyone else to pick a train to go to the nearest airport. Rebecca will stay with Duke Devlin and her grandfather and move out. Differences in adaptations * When Yami Yugi explains that it was his fault that Yugi's soul was captured and that he did not heed Yugi's warning about activating the Seal of Orichalcos, Joey grabs Yami Yugi by the collar in a fit of rage. In the Japanese version, Joey punches Yami in the face which knocks him to the ground where he tumbles a few times. In the dub, after Joey grabs Yami Yugi by the collar, the scene changes to the group with Tea saying "Ugh, Joey!", then cutting to Yami Yugi lying on the ground, omitting the punching scene and sound. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes